Demons And Angels
by kibawolf1999
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha deserter, or so I thought. When he left he didn't really leave, he was on a secret under cover mission to spy on Orochimaru. Now it's time for me to help him out! sasusaku! *discontinued*
1. Uchiha Secret

A/N: This is going to be my first fanfic :) hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Uchiha secret

Sakura's POV

* * *

I was running through the streets of konoha, the wind blowing in my face. I was heading towards the hokage's office.

I thought i was just getting a normal mission. But when I got to the tower it was deserted, that is except for two chakra signatures. One of them being tsunade's the other I could tell was familiar but i couldn't tell exactly who it was from.

I walked up the stair case to the hokage's office. I stopped at the door and knocked, when I heard her yell 'come in!' from inside the room i opened the door and walked in. Immediately stopping once I saw who the other occupant was.

Uchiha Sasuke! What was he doing here! He deserted Konoha for kami's sake!

I closed the door after me and was immediately on guard, but seeing that Tsunade was not intimidated by his presence I didn't attack just yet.

I watched him closely. One false move and i'll make sure he won't be able to move again! He ruined my life when he left!

But the more I payed attention, the more I noticed how awkward he was standing. I moved my eye's up to his face, his handsome features were tense and through his emotional mask I saw that he was in pain.

I moved my eye's to my teacher, calming down a little bit. She was watching me.

Seeing that I already had her attention I asked, "What's going on Tsunade-Sama?"

Her eyes flashed a little before she answered, "Sakura. I'm giving you a mission."

My curiosity peaked. It's been a while since my last mission and I was exited! I forgot about the Uchiha that was standing near the wall of the room.

I asked after I didn't get an answer, "What do you need me to do Tsunade-Sama?"

She smiled at my eagerness. She gave the simple answer of, "Sakura Haruno, I am assigning you to an S-ranked mission."

My eye's almost popped out! S-ranked?

She continued after she saw that I wasn't going to say anything, "you are going to join Sasuke Uchiha in his undercover mission as his medic nin. I expect you both to get along now!" She gave me a smile as i stared at her disbelieving.

Undercover? What did she mean undercover? Is she saying that Sasuke never deserted us?

I stared at her questioningly. She sighed and answered my silent question, "8 years ago Sasuke was sent on an undercover mission to observe Orochimaru and report his movements. As a matter of fact, the only reason the village is still standing right now is because Sasuke has kept us updated in every move the snake has made!"

I stared disbelieving at Sasuke, but turned back as my teacher continued.

"But as of now he can not continue the mission on his own. He is in need of a medic to be able to heal him. Orochimaru has been making him do harder and harder missions, and they aren't really those that you can just get up and walk away from uninjured."

Her words made me very concerned. Not that I had fully forgiven Sasuke for leaving without telling me.

I asked Tsunade, "If he is supposed to be watching Orochimaru why is he here now?"

Her eye's flashed again and she said in a grim voice, "Sasuke has come to konoha to receive medical treatment."

She made a point to look at were the silent Uchiha was standing. I also turned around to observe him.

Tsunade was right. He was injured, and pretty badly at that.

He had his hand over a wound on his stomach, blood seeping out to pool on the floor. But what was most concerning was a very deep slash running from the hip of his right leg almost hitting the puncture wound on his stomach and reaching all the way up to his left had many other cuts and bruises but these were the only one's to be concerned about right now.

I turned to Tsunade and furiously asked, "Why didn't you heal him?"

She immediately replied, "Because Orochimaru will sense my chakra on him and know somethings wrong. That's why I was waiting for you! If you heal him and then he takes you with him telling Orochimaru that you are the newest addition to his team he will have no suspicions."

"But then why didn't you call me in a hurry so I could take care of it?"

"Because then other villagers would get suspicious. Plus I trust you to come as soon as you possibly can."

I sighed exasperatedly and said, "Fine!" then stormed over to the injured Uchiha, temporarily forgetting my anger towards him.

I turned towards the door and started walking.

I said over my shoulder to Tsunade, "I'm going to use the Emergency operating room. Is there anyone in it right now?"

She shook her head and said, "Go ahead, and only heal him to the point that won't suggest that you are a trained shinobi."

I nodded then turned to Sasuke and asked, "You think you can walk for a little while?"

All I got in response was a strained, "aa."

Then we both started walking towards the hospital. Using the back roads so that we wouldn't be seen. I kept a slow pace so that the Uchiha could keep up with me. He seemed to get weaker every step he took. I felt kinda sorry for him. He was hated by the village, and here he was saving all their asses.

When we got to the hospital we went in the back door so no one would see us.

The room I was going to use was in a corner of the hospital that we only used when we were on overload, and considering the size of the hospital that doesn't happen very often.

When we got to the room Sasuke looked like he was going to drop dead right then and there. He was pale and shaking slightly, so i knew he wasn't doing to good. He was the kind of person not to let anyone know that he was tired or in pain.

I cleared off a table and told him, " sit here so I can go get my things."

He immediately limped over and sat down. His movements were stiff and pained. He flinched as he got on the table.

I started walking around the room hurriedly looking for disinfectant, needle and thread, and lots of bandages.

While I was looking for the materials I yelled to Sasuke sarcastically, "Can you take your shirt off, or do I have to do it for you?"

All I got was a defiant huff from the stoic Uchiha.

When I gathered all of my supplies, I set them neatly on a tray beside the bed and went to get a chair to sit in.

When I sat down and looked at Sasuke I was shocked! He had so many scars that looked like the wound wasn't taken care of correctly. If I could tell that with his whole chest covered in blood they were probably worse than they looked right now.

Ignoring them for the moment I focused on cleaning his wounds. The stab wound on his stomach required me to use my chakra to repair some of the damaged organs inside. The most complicated part was making it look like an amateur heal'd it.

Then I carefully stitched it up. He flinched slightly as I pulled a little ruffly trying to make it look unprofessional.

I said, my voice regretful,"Sorry, I have to do it to make it look like It wasn't done by a shinobi."

To my surprise he replied in full words, "It's alright."

It was only two words but it must have been very hard for him. I smiled and continued my work.

When I got to the gash I washed it carefully, then checked it over to make sure it didn't chip any bones that could eventually puncture an organ. after finding none slowly stitched that up to.

When I was done I carefully wrapped the wounds with clean bandages.

I got up to put the materials away in their rightful places so that no one would notice that they had been used.

When I looked back at Sasuke he had put his shirt on and was now trying to stand. I started walking over when he stumbled a little bit, but he caught himself before I could do anything.

We walked back to the Hokage's office in a comfortable silence.

It shocked me to admit, but I didn't feel angry at him anymore. Hearing all he's been through since he left and then seeing all the scars he's gotten from it must have been what caused it.

The Hokage tower was still just as empty as it was earlier in the day.

Before we could even knock on the office door Tsunade shouted, "Go get your things Sakura! You're leaving as soon as you're ready!"

I sighed and turned around as Sasuke entered the office to wait for me to get my things.

I said over my shoulder at him, "You should sit down for a little while. It'll help your wounds.

I saw him nod before he was out of sight.

I had totally forgot that I was even mad at him to begin with.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short!

Please tell me if the story is complete crap or not! Don't be scared to say what you think xD


	2. Leaving Home

A/N: Okay! I'm going to try and update within every week of the last one posted! Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Leaving Home

Sakura's POV

* * *

I was just now getting back to the Hokage tower. The sun was just now setting and all of the families of the village were going inside their homes. It was the perfect time for us to get out unnoticed.

I climbed the stairs of the hokage tower for the third time that day, thinking about what I would do from this day forward.

Who would have thought that I would be going on a secret mission with the first person I have ever truly loved, and hated. Just yesterday I was sitting bored at home waiting for a mission to come from Tsunade.

I now stood outside the hokage's office trying to sense the chakra signatures inside. One was the hokage herself, and the other was the now familiar signature of Sasuke.

I knocked slowly on the door after confirming that they were the only presence's in the office. After hearing my okay from Tsunade I entered.

I walked into the room, looking for Sasuke. He was sitting on the ground leaning on the wall of the right side of the room. If you didn't look closely you would think he was sleeping, but his chakra signature was to wild for him to be asleep.

I asked him, "You ready to go yet?"

He opened his eyes and said a tired 'Aa' before slowly standing up, flinching slightly as he pulled on his stitched.

We both turned to the Hokage and awaited instruction.

She eyed us for a slow moment before saying, "I'm glad you two are getting along fine."

We both nodded to her to show that we were listening to what she was saying.

She continued, "Okay, you are moving out as of immediately. Sasuke, I assume your team is waiting for you outside the gates am I correct?"

Sasuke nodded confirming Tsunade's question.

I was a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. I thought it was just going to be me and Sasuke. Now I don't have to deal with the awkwardness of being alone with the stoic Uchiha, but now I don't have time to talk to him about anything that has happened in the past 8 years that he has been gone.

Tsunade broke me out of my thoughts by practically screaming, "Then get the hell out of here!"

Sasuke and I both flinched and didn't hesitate before walking out of the doors of the office.

When we were outside the tower I sighed, 'Tsunade-sama probably isn't happy with having me leave the village with someone everyone else in the village thinks is a deserter.'

I took the first step away from the tower. Sasuke followed soon after. We walked in a comfortable silence, he really hasn't changed that much since we were genin now that I looked at him.

His hair was slightly longer but it was the same midnight black, and his eyes were the same emotionless onyx.

He turned his head towards me and I quickly turned mine away.

The walk to the gate of the village went relativity smoothly. No one saw us leave.

Sasuke jumped into a tree and I followed. We went on that way for about 15 minutes until we came to a small campfire.

Two forms were seated around it looking at us as we approached. I followed closely behind Sasuke as he approach the people around the fire.

I was close enough now to see that one of the figures was about twice the size of the other one.

Once we were in hearing rang the smaller one yelled, "Hey Sasuke! Who's that with you? Did you find Karin?"

Karin? Who was that?

Sasuke didn't answer him, no surprise there.

The two stood and walked to us. Sasuke decided he was going to stop and wait for them. I looked at him curiously and saw that he had that pained look on his face again.

He saw me staring and I quickly turned away. I watched two people walking towards us, They were close enough now that I could see what they looked like in the light of the fire. The smaller one had white, shoulder length hair. It was similar to Kakashi sensei's but it was shoulder length and strait instead of short and untamed. His eye's were a wild violate that matched his tight fitting sleeveless shirt along with plain gray pants. He looked only a few years old than me and Sasuke.

The taller one had wild orange hair and eyes. what he wore was hidden under a black robe that looked like the akatsuki one's but without the red clouds.

When they were right in front of us the one with the white hair said, "This isn't Karin!"

I huffed and said. "No duh!"

The boy laughed and saw in a seductive way, "she's way better than Karin though."

Sasuke stepped in before I could hit the silver haired freak.

The Uchiha said to him, "I wouldn't do that Suigetsu, she has a short temper."

The short one, Suigetsu, pouted slightly and said, "But i don't even know what I did wrong!"

Sasuke sighed and turned to the other one of his teammates and said, "Jugo, did anything happen while I was gone that's worth telling me?"

Jugo shook his head and said, "Nothing happened."

Suigetsu cut in saying, "Yah! Sasuke we were so bored waiting around and doing nothing all day. If you would have told us it would take this long we would have headed back to the base without you!"

Sasuke punched him in the back of the head with an irritated look on him face while he said, "Shut the hell up!"

After a while we walked back to the fire that was still glowing brightly and sat down. Sasuke gave a small flinch as he lowered himself to the ground. Did I miss a wound?

I looked at the other two that were around the fire. Suigetsu didn't seem to have noticed because he was to busy getting warm by the fire, but Jugo was giving him a look of concern.

I decided to leave it for now and only confront the Uchiha about it if I had to.

After we were all situated Sasuke decided he would so kindly introduce me to his team. They payed attention as soon as he opened his mouth.

He said, "This is Sakura, she will be out new medic so if you touch her in any way that makes her uncomfortable I will personally kill you."

It was surprising how many words had just came out of the usually silent Uchiha. Usually he only said a couple words. Maybe he really has changed since he's been gone!

Suigetsu said excitingly, "Don't worry Sasuke! I'll take great care of her!" His grin never leaving his face.

Jugo only nodded in acknowledgement to Sasuke's threat.

After a while of sitting besides the fire we decided to get some sleep, we were going to head to Iwagakure to complete the mission Sasuke and his team had received from Orochimaru.

As we set up our cots I noticed that Sasuke's movements were stiff and pained. Maybe I should talk to him about it after all?

We made our cots circle the fire so that we wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night and not be able to get any rest because of it. To keep the fire going we were also going to take shifts.

We agreed that I would take first shift, then Sasuke, then Jugo and lastly Suigetsu.

They all climbed into their cots. Suigetsu was out the moment his head hit the makeshift pillow of a rolled up robe.

Jugo was asleep not soon after, but Sasuke was still laying awake an hour after they had fallen asleep. I could tell because his chakra signature was still blazing strongly, while Suigetsu's and Jugo's were dull.

Soon after it was time for Sasuke's shift so I walked over to him, feeling slightly bad because he didn't get any sleep so far. When I was close to his cot I noticed how tense his form was. I reached out to shake him a little before stopping my hand and instead saying, "Time for your shift Sasuke."

He grunted in acknowledged and slowly slid up in the cot, his movements strained.

I watched him carefully as he stood, flinching yet again as he stood.

I asked without thinking, "Are you still in pain?" My voice sounded strange to me, it was full of concern I never knew I had, But what surprised me more was his answer.

It was only a small 'Aa' but it was still an answer.

I stood and asked him seriously, "Then let me see."

He hesitated slightly before siting down painfully and lifted his pant leg up to his knee. I instantly notice the discoloration moved to examine it.

"It's broken." I concluded out loud, "How have you been walking around with this leg?"

He shrugged in response. I sighed and stood up to get the first aid kit. If I headed it with my chakra Orochimaru might be able to connect my healing technique to my teachers and then we would be found out.

I pulled out a splint and some bandages and started wrapping Sasuke's leg tightly making him wince. When I was done I put my things away and gave him some painkillers.

It was time for Jugo's shift by the time we were done so I stood to go wake Jugo up as Sasuke crawled back into his cot, favoring his right leg as he slid into the covers.

I shook Jugo until he slowly opened his eye's and looked at me confusingly.

I answered his questioning gave by saying, "Sasuke decided he was going to hide a little broken leg so I had to stay up and tend to it."

He nodded, his curiosity taken care of. He sat up in his cot as I walked over to mine and crawled in.

After about 10 minutes I could tell that Sasuke had fallen asleep.

I was glad that he wasn't in pain anymore, but why hadn't he told me he was hurt more than i thought he was.

Oh-well, it's taken care of now. Maybe he learned a lesson!

At that thought I fell into the darkness of sleep. The first day of my mission was over.

* * *

A/N: okay! finally done :) please review and tell me what you think :D


	3. Sasuke's Pain

A/N: Okay third chapter! :) Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Iwagakure or not?

Sakura's POV

* * *

The morning went by very slowly. I found out that Sasuke still wasn't a morning person, Suigetsu was stupid enough to try and wake him up by dumping cold water on his head.

Bad idea!

He was knocked out in the blink of an eye, and just as fast Sasuke stormed into the forest. Probably to wake himself up without killing everyone. When he was leaving everyone, including Suigetsu, saw a notable limp in his usually smooth strides.

As soon as he was for sure out of ear shot Suigetsu says loudly, "What the hell happened to Sasuke?"

Jugo answered before I had the chance, "He went to Konoha to take care of his injuries, he's probably just a little sore."

He looked at me and I nodded back. Having a very broken leg would make you pretty sore. wouldn't it?

Jugo and I stared packing up the camp while Suigetsu went down to the river to get some fish for us to eat before we leave.

When we were done Jugo and I sit down next to the still blazing fire.

After we were seated for a little while Jugo spoke up saying, "I'm sent a report to Orochimaru, telling him the Sasuke's to injured to continue on this mission and that we are heading back to the base."

I stared at him shocked! He did this before even telling anyone, of course I prefer this than Sasuke going on a very dangerous mission that he barely came out of alive in an uninjured state.

I asked him, "Do you really think Sasuke's going to listen to you?"

He shook his head, no, but before I could say anything about it he said, "But he might listen to you."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

He explained, "Sasuke went to Konoha not only to get treatment and a medic but to take you with him. When I brought up the fact that we needed a medic, he said he had one in mind. I'm thinking that was you. If Sasuke would take you onto this team not only for your power he must really care about you. He might not no it, but he does."

The usually quiet Jugo's words shocked me! So he went to konoha to get me? Why me? I know Jugo said he cared about me, but maybe it's only in a teammate kind of way.

We continued to sit in silence, me to my thought's and Jugo to his, until Suigetsu came back with an armful of fish.

I started roasting them over the fire while Suigetsu went on and on about his great adventure to the river.

Almost as soon as I was about to call Jugo and Suigetsu over to go find Sasuke and tell him the food is ready, the person in question came strolling in. Well more like limping in but he was still here.

I called them all over and we ate our plain fish. Sasuke sat farther away than the rest of the group, his hurt leg stretched out in front on him.

He ate his fish quietly as I watched Suigetsu and Jugo interact.

Suigetsu was still talking while Jugo was looking over at Sasuke.

After about 15 minutes of this Jugo said over to the Uchiha, "Sasuke I need to talk to you about the mission."

The bluntness of the question shocked me but I continued to listen carefully to what the two were saying to each other.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What about it?"

Jugo took a deep breath before he explained to him the he had told Orochimaru that he was to injured to continue the mission.

To say he was mad was an understatement. He was way beyond pissed.

When Jugo looked at me for assistance I said to the flaming Uchiha, "He is right you know?"

When he looked at me with his angry eyes I resisted the erg to flinch away. They were so different than when we were genin, they were cold. The only emotion they showed was pure anger. It was scary.

I continued on threw my fear saying, "y-you know you cant fight very well with that leg broken like that. You could get hurt even worse or very well die!" I cursed my stuttering, I sounded like Hinata!

He looked at me with his cold hard eyes for what seemed like hours. I held eye contact the best I could without flinching.

His eyes seamed to calm a little when he saw my fear, then sighed

He sighed! Why the hell was he so different now then when we were genin?

He said nothing, but walked off into the woods. I heard Jugo and Suigetsu sigh in relief.

I turned to them and gave them a questioning gaze.

Jugo smiled and said, "He didn't try to attack you like we thought he would!"

My eyes widened and he saw his mistake.

"Not that he would fight you for no reason!" He quickly corrected himself.

This was getting weird. I ignored his comment and instead asked, "What was his mission anyway?"

Suigetsu and Jugo exchanged looks, then Jugo said simply, "We were hunting down a member of the akatsuki."

"And why would that make Sasuke so angry?" I asked.

He sighed for what was like the millionth time tonight and said, "'Cause it was his brother."

My eyes widened in realization and I quickly got up and ran into the part of the forest that he had just entered. I could sense the questioning stared from Suigetsu and Jugo when I left but I ignored them.

Sasuke's sole purpose in life was to find and destroy his brother! And they had kept him from what could very well be his last chance at that. I admit that he probably wouldn't win with the injuries he had right now, but you never know. He might have gotten a lot stronger while he was gone.

I pushed all thoughts out of my mind and looked for The probably enraged Uchiha, and when I found it I pushed as much chakra into my feet as I would dare and sped towards the direction that his chakra signature was quickly disappearing in.

I needed to find him before he does anything stupid.

Knowing Sasuke, he was probably heading to were Itachi was right now. I felt his chakra ahead of my start to come closer and I slowed my speed which was extremely hard considering that I was going faster than most other shinobi would dare in the dense forest surrounding the village.

But why was Sasuke slowing down? Did he find something?

It took me a while but then I remembered his very broken leg. He was going way to fast for it to be helping him any!

That only gave me more reason to speed up to catch my old team mate.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I'm kinda running out of ideas xp feel free to give me some!

Please Review!


	4. Hurt

A/N: Okay! :D Time for the 4th chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Sasuke's POV

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, not paying attention to the sharp pain in my leg. I would catch up to Itachi and fight him! I'm not going to miss this chance!

It was then that I noticed for the first time that a familiar chakra signature was following behind me.

'Sakura.' I thought to myself noticing for the first time that me leg was killing me.

I tried to keep going but couldn't handle it anymore and stopped on the next branch, sending a jolt of pain through my leg. Man, why did I have to go running off like that!

I sighed and turned towards the speedily approaching chakra signature and tried to think of a plan to get her to let me go after him.

She seemed to sense that I stopped and quickened her pace again. I almost laughed, she must be thinking that I collapsed.

I was shocked at my sudden change of attitude! How did that happen.

After a while of waiting I couldn't stand the pain in my leg anymore so I sat at the base of a nearby tree to get the pressure off of it. It didn't work, it wouldn't stop throbbing and when I looked at it, it had turned a sickening black color.

I sighed in defeat, I wouldn't be going anywhere for a while with this leg.

I sat and waited for Sakura to get to me and help with the pain in my leg. Hopefully she was smart enough to bring her medic stuff.

When I saw the pink haired girl jump on the branch above me and start looking around, I smirked.

I decided to play a little joke on her and closed my eyes, forcing my chakra to slow down. Orochimaru taught me this trick although I would never use it to get out of a tough battle.

It tricked the other person into thinking your dead cause your chakra isn't flowing.

I almost broke my cover laughing when I heard Sakura gasp and jump down from the branch she was standing on.

*****Sakura's POV*****

After a little while of running I felt Sasuke's chakra signature stop ahead of me.

I sped up thinking that he might have collapsed and hurt himself because of his leg.

When I got to were I felt his chakra stopped moving at I looked around, breathing hard because of the run.

When I tried to find his chakra signature, I couldn't find it. That made so sense, I knew I felt him stop right here and he didn't move since then so were was he?

Then it hit me. What if he fell out of the tree!

I looked along the ground and gasped when I found who I was looking for slumped up against the trunk of a tree. His eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if he was breathing or now.

I quickly jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully under it. I quickly made my way over to Sasuke.

Even this close I couldn't sense his chakra!

I reached my hand out to find a pulse, but a hand shot up and grabbed my wrist before I could make contact.

I let out a loud squeal and jumped back slightly in surprise.

Suddenly I could feel Sasuke's chakra and looked up. But when I saw his face I was shocked!

He was smiling! Sasuke Uchiha was smiling!

I watched him as he tried to keep himself from laughing.

I almost laughed at the sight, but I remembered that he was hurt, and probably delusional at the moment. I've never seem him smile, or laugh before.

When he turned his eyes towards me I had to keep myself from blushing. He looked so much better when he was smiling! And that was saying a lot!

Is he going insane or something? Even though I cant say I don't like it when he smiles, i don't think he's feeling okay. He must be in a lot a pain!

Without another thought I sighed and said, "Can you walk Sasuke? We need to get back to the others."

He stopped laughing and then looked at me intensely then looked down at his leg, sorta like he was debating if he was going to make it all the way back to the camp.

I looked down at his leg as well, the makeshift splint have come loose and was now barely hanging onto his leg. Obviously not helping the pain.

I asked him, "You think I can look at it again, to see if you made it any worse because you were stupid and decided to run on it?"

He could have easily made it worse if he was running at the same speed I was. Hell! I would've passed out before I got going half the speed we were.

He nodded at my question and stiffly bent to lift his pant leg up.

I stifled a gasp at what it looked like. It was black! Not the kind of bruise purplish black but solid black!

"How the hell were you running out this?" I asked him shocked.

All he did was shrug.

I closed my eyes and started to think. He cant move around with his leg like that! Maybe I should leave him here and go get Suigetsu and Jugo so that the can help get him back to the camp.

I looked back at him and saw that he was leaning against the tree again. His face twisting in pain.

I decided that he cant wait for me to go get the others. He was seriously hurt whether he wanted to admit it or not!

I reached into my kunai pouch and grabbed some bandages and pain relievers. I always carry this stuff with me just in case of times like these.

I made him take the pain pills first. I watched him carefully as he painfully swallowed them.

The my attention turned to the task of redoing the splint on his leg. I used my chakra to look inside of his leg to make sure it didn't need to be set.

I frowned when I saw that it was a little bit to far to the left.

I stopped my chakra flow and said to him, "I'm going to have to set it. Try not to scream."

I almost laughed at the thought of Sasuke screaming, but pushed it to the back of my head. Considering the situation I don't need any distracting thoughts.

I stretched his leg out slowly, trying not to jerk it around to much. I felt him stiffen in pain.

I placed my hands firmly on his leg and said to him, "Remember, don't scream." Then quickly pulled to bone back into place.

I felt him jump against the pain, but when I looked at him he was leaning against the tree. His body was tense, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched tightly together.

I took the sticks I had used last time and wrapped them tightly around his broken leg. Earning the occasional wince from Sasuke.

After I was done, I looked at the forest around me. It was dense so we're pretty far from konoha.

I didn't know where we were, that probably wasn't a good thing!

Well, I can worry about that later! Right now we need to find some shelter.

As if on Que I felt a raindrop land on my head. I looked up to see some dangerous looking clouds.

To increase my luck, I left Sasuke temporarily. He wasn't going to hear me anyway with the amount of pain he was in.

After about 5 minutes it was pouring rain. Right when I was about to make my way back to the injured Uchiha I spotter a small cave a little while away from were I was standing.

I sprinted to go look at it.

It was kinda small but it would work for a little while. Or at least till Sasuke could walk around again.

I practically ran towards were I left Sasuke. He was still leaning against the tree, the pain he was in evident on his face.

I bent down next to him, and in a quiet voice said, "There's a cave a couple minutes away from here. You think you can make it."

His eyes opened as he took in the question, then he slowly nodded. When he tried to stand up he almost fell back to the ground but I caught him midair.

He slumped against me and I sagged against his weight. I knew I was going to have to help him, so I pushed some chakra into my arms and legs to help me support his weight and started walking towards the cave.

When we got there he slumped down against the wall, wincing slightly.

I quickly ran outside to grab some sticks for a fire. Sadly all of them were soaked.

I pilled them in the center of the cold cave. I pulled out a weak paper bomb from my kunai pouch and secured it onto the pile.

I stepped back and watched it as the paper bomb exploded and cause the sticks to light on fire.

I smirked proudly and then ran back out into the rain to get more sticks to keep the fire going.

When I got back I set the sticks in a large pile and turned to Sasuke.

He looked like he was asleep, seeing him sleeping made me realize just how tired I really am.

I carefully piled more sticks onto the fire, so that It wont go out while i'm sleeping. Then I lay down on the cold floor and shut my eyes.

I was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out! I was sorta deciding on ideas ;p

please review, and if you have any ideas about what I should do with the story please tell me! :)


	5. Trapped?

A/N: Okay! fifth chapter. sorry it's so short. :( I'll update early to make it up to you. I got lazy on this chapter.

Hope you like it anyway though. :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Trapped?

Sasuke's POV

* * *

I woke up to a loud thundering sound. I tried to sit up but was shot back down to the ground by a sharp pain running threw my whole body.

I must have messed up the stitches somehow.

Giving up on the idea of getting up I tilted my head slightly to look around, what looked like a small cave.

There was a small fire blazing at the center and next to it I saw a pink lump that could only be Sakura. Man, only she can look good slumped on the floor like that!

She looked like she was sleeping. She must have been if she didn't move to that loud crashing sound.

WAIT! Loud crashing sound?

I whipped my head towards the entrance and saw that a large tree law covering it. I looked around the rest of the but couldn't find another exit.

Sakura just slept threw it to! How could she be a shinobi and not wake up to a loud noise like that? Unless, unless she was hurt.

That sparked something inside me, and ignoring the pain I stood from my spot and painfully limped over to her form that was sprawled out on the floor.

I slipped down to the floor again, cringing in pain.

I reached down and shook her shoulder trying to wake her up.

I hissed slightly, "Sakura!"

I stopped my shacking when she curled up into a ball and mumbled, "five more minutes."

I almost chuckled, but stopped myself. Uchiha's don't chuckle. At least I knew she was just tired, not hurt.

I yawned under my breath. I guess the tree would have to wait.

I didn't want to get up and walk all the way back over to the other side of the cave so I stretched out on the ground next to Sakura and fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

When I woke up I was so warm. Not to warm, but not cold. The perfect temperature.

I cuddled deeper into the warmth of the blanket.

Wait! Blankets don't move!

I turned my head slightly to see someones chest. I tilted my head up only to see the sleeping face of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sure I had dreamed about waking up next to him, but this wasn't something Sasuke would do when I was sleeping.

I reached my hand up and brushed some to his dark hair out of his face, making sure it was really him.

I was shocked when he unconsciously pushed his head into my hand. Sasuke's face.

Yup, I had the Uchiha cuddled up to my back. Or was I cuddled up to his chest.

I sighed and tried to sit up, only to be kept in place by a strong arm around my waist.

I blushed heavily.

Giving up on my escape from his arms, I looked around the cave. The fire was still going, but it was very dark. Is it already night?

I turned towards the entrance to see a very large tree blocking to only way in and out! I stared at it in shock. Maybe the cave hadn't been a good idea after all.

I tried to pull away from Sasuke again. Only to be kept firmly in place by his arm.

I stiffened and blushed deeply as he stirred, burying his nose in the crook of my neck.

He mumbled, "Sakura." Which made my blush even deeper.

I turned to see his beautiful onyx eyes. They were glossed over with sleep, witch in my opinion only made them more beautiful.

They flashed confusion upon seeing me.

Forgetting about the tree I stared into his eyes. It was really rare to see him showing any emotion, he blocked everything and everyone off.

I was going to remember this moment.

His eyes widened suddenly and he jumped back, jeering his stitches, and his leg.

I shot up and ran over to him.

scolding him, I said, "You shouldn't move so fast. You'll open the stitches again."

He huffed and looked away.

But, was that a blush I saw?

I chuckled loudly and he glared at me.

He said, "What!" in a very irritated voice.

I looked at him and smirked saying, "You're blushing!" Then broke down laughing.

That made his blush deepen even more.

He snapped, "I'm not blushing!"

I laughed hared and said, "Yes, you are."

He stared at me angrily for a second. He then grabbed me off the ground and held me close to his chest, making me blush deeply at the close proximity.

He said huskily into my ear, "who's blushing now."

I raised my hand up and lightly tapped him on the head saying, "That's cheating, idiot."

He smirked, then turned towards the blocked entrance.

I saw him looking and turned her head as well.

I asked him seriously, "When did that happen?"

All he did was shrug.

I sighed and said, "So I guess we're trapped?"

He nodded and said in his usual way, "Aa."

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry its so short ;( I'll update early, I promise.

Please review! :)


	6. note from kibawolf

Sorry to say this guys but this is were this stories going to end. :(

I'm having to much trouble trying to figure out a way to turn this into a good story but cant find one :(

sorry guys!

Please dont hate me. I promise to make a better story next time, maybe think about this one before posting it!


End file.
